


The Life of a House-elf

by Finnian_Siog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Compulsion, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Dark Magic, Elf Harry, Elf Harry Potter, Elf Sex, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Exhibitionism, Horny Teenagers, House Elves, House-Elf Abuse (Harry Potter), Humiliation, M/M, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), No Fluff, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rituals, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Slave Harry, Slavery, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Teenagers, The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible, Under A Spell, Underage Masturbation, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, old laws
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnian_Siog/pseuds/Finnian_Siog
Summary: Madam Pomprey finds a small amount of elf DNA in Harry's blood. Under Ministry law, that makes Harry Potter legally  a house-elf. That means he needs to serve a family as a slave. The ministry does further blood tests and finds out his ancestors served none other than the Malfoy family. Unfortunately for Harry, Draco will make him his own personal house-elf.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, House-Elves/Harry Potter
Comments: 36
Kudos: 321





	1. You Were Never a Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've been trying to find fics where Harry is a house-elf, but couldn't find anything good. My mind just couldn't let this idea go, so I ended up writing it myself. Be warned though, for those who don't know me, this fic will not be fluff. There will be rape and extreme kinks. Enjoy.

It was the beginning of Harry’s fifth year at Hogwarts. Harry was currently sitting on a cot in the Hospital wing waiting for Madam Pomfrey to come back with the results of his blood test. When the witch learned that Harry hadn’t had a physical exam in years she took it upon herself to give him one. She’d already checked his blood pressure, his ears, eyes, breathing, etc. All that was left was a simple blood test.

Harry was counting the tiles on the floor when he heard a loud, demanding knock at the door to the hospital wing. The Midiwitch stormed out of her back room and opened the door. Harry didn’t bother turning around to see the guest, he knew that snobby voice instantly.

“Ma’am, Goyle’s banged up his hand again, can you look at it?” Harry heard a large boy grunt in pain.

“Alright, alright, bring him in. Honestly, what has he done this time?” Harry heard the three walk toward his cot.

“I believe he was trying to see if he could punch a hole in the dungeon wall,” Malfoy droned.

“But it’s made of stone!”

“Yes well, Goyle’s learned his lesson, haven’t you Goyle?” The boy just grunted in pain again.

“Have a seat on the cot next to Mr. Potter so I can examine your hand.”

“Potter?” That’s when Malfoy noticed him. “Why are you here, Potty?”

“Mr. Malfoy, be civil,” Madam Pomfrey said, looking at Goyle’s hand.

“None of your business, Malfoy.”

“Same to you, Mr. Potter. Civility please,” She said.

“Fine, don’t tell me. I’m sure Professor Umbridge would know.”

“It’s none of her business!”

“Quiet down you two,” she said, finally looking at the pair. “Mr. Potter is only here for a simple check-up.”

“A check-up? What, are your filthy muggle relatives so poor that they can’t even afford to take you to a mediwitch over summer vacation?”

“Hush Mr. Malfoy or I’ll escort you out.”

“Sorry Ma’am,” he said grudgingly.

Then all four of them heard a ringing sound coming from the back room. “That’ll be the results of your blood test,” she said as she handed Goyle a potion. “Drink this Mr. Goyle. It’ll heal you up in about an hour. Now no punching walls, understand?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he said, looking downtrodden.

“Alright, you two can leave now.”

“Thanks Ma’am,” Malfoy said. He gave Harry a sneer as he and Goyle walked past. When the door closed behind them, Madam Pomfrey strode into the back room to get the results of the blood test. Harry waited a few minutes, but she didn’t come back out. He waited another few minutes before calling out to her.

“Madam Pomfrey?”

Harry waited some more. The mediwitch finally walked out with an odd expression on her face. She held a small piece of parchment in her hand. The woman gave a big sigh before sitting down on the cot that Goyle had just vacated. She stared down at the bit of parchment. Overall she looked…unhappy.

“Um…what does it say? Am I okay?”

The woman slowly made eye contact with him, looked back at the parchment, then looked back at him again. Then she looked away. She looked toward the window that was between the two cots.

Harry started panicking. He’d never seen the woman like this. She was usually so blunt. “Am I okay?” he asked again. Now he was worried.

She looked back at him again, but this time she didn’t look away. This time her gaze was focused. She looked him up and down. She looked at his eyes, his ears, his nose, his mouth…all with such focus. She slowly reached toward him and took the glasses off his face. She looked at his eyes again. Then she put his glasses back on him and stood up. She walked past him without saying a word.

What the hell was going on? “Madam Pomfrey!” he yelled, watching her walk past cot after cot. “What’s wrong with me?”

He saw her suddenly stop when she got to the door. She didn’t turn around to look at him. She placed the bit of parchment in her pocket and finally spoke. “Don’t move. Just stay where you are. I’m going to get the Headmaster.” Then she left, closing the door behind her.

The Headmaster? Why? There must be something wrong with him. Was he so sick that even the Headmaster had to be informed? Harry waited a long time. He looked at the clock on the wall. A whole hour had gone by before Madam Pomfrey came back with the Headmaster.

When Harry saw the man, he immediately stood up. “Headmaster!”

“Harry, have a seat,” the man said, not as kindly as Harry was used to.

Harry sat back down, more worried than ever. “Sir, what’s going on? Madam Pomfrey won’t tell me anything.”

Harry noticed Dumbledore staring at him the same way the mediwitch had, then he turned to her. “Yes Poppy, I see it now. It would be very easy to miss, but it’s definitely there in the shape of his ears and nose. And his eyes are a little larger than normal. Yes he gets it from his father. Harry’s ears are smaller than his were though. With each generation they’ll look more and more human.”

“I’ve never seen one before,” Madam Pomfrey said in a shocked whisper. “It’s disturbing to think that any witch or wizard would willingly partake in…in well…that with one of them.”

“Yes, it doesn’t happen often. I’ve only ever seen one other. A female. She was a third generation so she looked much less human than this one. She was serving a family in Lithuania.” The Headmaster paused and brought his wrinkled hand to Harry’s face. The Headmaster felt his ears then pulled back. “I’ve never heard of one with only faint traces in their blood, one that looks so human nobody would be able to tell, one that was living as a human and studying magic at a school.” The man turned back to the mediwitch. “It’s a good thing you decided to give him a check-up.”

“Yes,” she said nodding her head. “Can you imagine what would happen if it continued to live like a human?”

“I believe we’ve already witnessed it in its father. James Potter lived life as a human.”

“We need to register him with the Ministry.”

“Yes and soon.”

Harry couldn’t take it anymore. They were talking about him like he wasn’t even there, like he wasn’t human. “What’s going on, Headmaster?”

Madam Pomfrey left the room then. The Headmaster sat on the cot across from Harry. “Harry,” the man began. The boy just looked at him, waiting. “What do you know about elves?”

“Elves? What do you mean, I thought this was about my blood test?”

“It is. Poppy found traces of elf DNA is your bloodstream. They are very faint traces, but they’re still there. Harry, you’re part elf.”

“I’m part elf? What do you mean?”

“Harry, somewhere down the line an ancestor of yours, probably many, many generations ago, conceived a child with a house-elf. That’s what I mean.”

“Oh, eww,” Harry made a face. House elves were not the prettiest of creatures. Why would a human want to… wait. “I’m part elf?”

“That’s what I said, Harry.”

“…okay. Weird, but okay. Now what? Can I uh…go back to my dorm?”

The Headmaster looked away. “No. You need to stay here until the Ministry officials arrive.”

“What, why?”

“You need to be registered as a house-elf.”

“A house-elf? What are you talking about? You said the elf DNA in me was really low, right? I’m pretty much human.”

“That’s true, but it is law that all half-elves, or those with even a small amount of elf blood, are seen as house elves under Wizarding law. You are legally a house-elf.”

“But that’s insane! I’m still human. What’s going to happen to me? They can’t make me serve a family like a _real_ house-elf.”

“That’s exactly what they’re going to do. They are going to do a thorough check of your blood to see which family you belong to. Or at least which family your ancestors belonged to, and place you with that family.”

“But that’s- they can’t…I’m not- I don’t act like an elf at all.”

“Yes, that’s true. House elves have man-made instincts that force them to behave a certain way. These instincts were not originally part of their species. A long time ago, when wizards first discovered elves, we forced them to obey us with dark curses. They were forced to become our slaves. The curses made it so the creatures received compulsions to do as they were told and to feel guilt when they did not. Wizards even made it so the elves would harm themselves when they did not carry out an order. Lastly, the curses made the elves content with their fate. The wizards of the past named these small elves they forced into being their slaves: house-elves, for they were the servants to the house of man.”

“But I don’t feel anything like that.”

“Yes, your elf blood has been diluted over many generations to the point where the curses doesn’t affect you. The wizards of today no longer know the curses used on the original house elves so they’ll be casting a different curse on you. It should do mainly the same thing. The only difference is that they don’t know how to make a half-elf content, to want to serve. You’ll still feel a compulsion to serve your master and you’ll still feel guilt when you don’t, but that’s about it.”

“No, they can’t! Like I said, I’m not an elf. The blood test was wrong!”

“Harry, I can see elf traits in you. If one isn’t looking for them, you simply look like a human, but if you know what to look for, well…”

“No.”

“Your ears are a bit pointy at the very tops, just slightly. Your nose is a bit on the thin side. Your eyes are slightly larger than the average human’s.

“No. No, I’m human. I’m a wizard!”

“You were never a wizard, Harry.” The man stood up and cast a petrification spell on the boy. He knew the boy was just about ready to make a run for it. The man reached into Harry’s robes and pulled out his wand. Harry was still conscious, was still watching him. Dumbledore knew it was cruel, but Harry needed to get used to not being a wizard. He was just a house-elf now, and house elves were not permitted to have wands. The Headmaster snapped the boy’s wand in two and threw the pieces in the bin. Then he undressed the boy. House elves were also not allowed to wear clothes. Harry’s master would be the one to give him the customary pillowcase that all house elves wore. Then Dumbledore sat back on the cot and waited for the ministry officials to arrive.


	2. Draco's Desires

The Ministry officials arrived quickly. Harry was still paralyzed when they disaparated with him to the Ministry. Madam Pomfrey and Albus Dumbledore went with them. The Ministry took another blood test, then ran a few other tests on the boy. Then they left him alone and naked in a locked room.

The room he was in was furnished and pretty nice. Harry just sat on the bed and waited for Dumbledore or the ministry officials to come back. He thought about what the Headmaster had told him. He didn’t believe it. There was no way he was a house-elf. The very thought was crazy. They couldn’t just make him serve a family like some kind of slave. He had to go to Hogwarts. He had to defeat Voldemort. He wasn’t a fucking house-elf!

Harry wished they’d give him some clothes. He wasn’t used to being naked. He was shy when he had to take showers in the quidditch locker rooms. He always waited until everyone left to take his. And now here he was, naked as could be in a spare bedroom inside the Ministry for Magic. His hands were currently covering his crotch just in case someone came back.

Harry waited what seemed like an hour before he heard a key enter the lock to his door. The door swung open to reveal Dumbledore and three Ministry officials. They told him to stand and walk with them. They walked him to a small room with a cot. It looked a little like a muggle doctor’s surgical room. Harry was told to lay on the cot. When he did, restraints magically strapped him down.

“W-what’s going on?” Harry asked, fearfully.

It was Dumbledore that answered. “The Ministry has legally declared you a house-elf in the eyes of the court. They have also found out, through your blood, what house you are supposed to be serving. Your Masters are currently waiting in the next room to take you home.”

“What? No!”

“Right now the Ministry is performing a ritual so you’ll act more like a house-elf. Please wait patiently while the dark curse is cast on you.”

“No please, Headmaster. I’m not a house-elf!”

“No Harry, you only think you aren’t. In the eyes of the Ministry you are. I’m sorry that I ever sent you your Hogwarts acceptance letter. I didn’t know you were an elf. You should have never learned Wizarding magic. You should have never gotten an education. That is my fault. I should have seen the signs, Harry. I’m sorry to have put you through all this. Just relax now. You no longer need to concern yourself with Voldemort. All you need to know, all you need to do, is serve your house. Be a good house-elf, Harry.” Then the man left the room. Harry screamed after him, but the man didn’t turn around, didn’t come back.

Harry saw the group of Ministry officials, five in all, surround his cot. They raised their wands and pointed them at him. Then they began to chant. Harry could feel dark magic form over his skin like a blanket, then slowly sink into him, into his blood, into his bones, into his mind. Harry lost consciousness when he felt a dark curse cause havoc inside his skull.

The boy woke up sometime later. He was no longer strapped down to the cot. He sat up and instantly felt nauseous. He vomited over the side of the cot. He heard a Ministry official yell at him, then drag him off the cot. Harry placed his hands once more over his groin as he came back to himself. That’s right, they’d cast a dark curse on him to make him more like a house-elf. Harry tried to figure out how he felt as the men walked him out of the room. Harry didn’t feel any different. He felt like nothing had happened to him in the first place. He didn’t feel any need to obey anyone or anything.

The officials pulled Harry into the next room and the boy froze. Sitting on an elegant red sofa sat the Malfoys. Harry shook his head. His family couldn’t be the Malfoys. Harry looked into the eyes of Lucious first. The man looked almost bored. Narcissa looked disgusted as she stared at him with her beady little eyes. And Draco…Draco was sneering evilly at him.

The first person to speak was Lucious. He gave a direct order to see what Harry would do. “Come here, Potter.”

Harry suddenly felt like he should walk toward Lucious. Odd. He wondered what would happen if he didn’t. Harry stood his ground and decided he wasn’t going to follow the order. At first Harry smirked at the man. He knew it. He wasn’t a house-elf. They couldn’t make him do whatever they wanted. Then Harry started to feel something in his gut. It was growing in his stomach. It made him feel ill. Not like he was going to vomit again, but…he couldn’t really explain it. Then he felt sweat bead on his skin. He felt a wave of nervousness next. Then the ill feeling in his stomach spread. It was guilt. Harry was feeling a sickening guilt for not doing what he had been told.

Harry wondered if the guilt would go away if he walked toward the man. He really hated the feeling. He wanted it to end as soon as he could. But there was also something in his brain asking what would happen if he still didn’t follow the order. Harry had always been curious and rebellious, so even though he really wanted the guilt to stop, he remained still.

The guilt continued to spread inside him until it was all he could think about. The longer he continued to not follow the order, the more miserable it made him. Then Harry felt so bad that he couldn’t take it anymore.

What am I doing? Harry thought. What the fuck am I doing? What have I done? Why didn’t I follow his order? Why am I not following Malfoy’s order? My Master’s order! Harry tried to take a step back from his thoughts. He knew it was the dark magic making him think these things. Malfoy was not his master. Then he felt even more guilt for daring to think that Malfoy wasn’t his Master. Then Harry thought of a way out. He had to punish himself. That would make the guilt go away. He had to punish himself for disobeying. He had to punish himself for his bad thoughts. 

Draco heard his father give Potter the simple order. No matter what the Ministry said, he still couldn’t believe that Harry Potter had elf DNA inside him. He didn’t look like the elves they had at home. Though Potter had always been on the short side. Draco didn’t expect the boy to follow his father’s order. 

He watched Potter struggle with himself for a short time. It looked like he really didn’t want to follow his father’s order. There was a pained look on his face that made Draco smile. Then, to his surprise, Potter began to walk forward. Draco’s eyes widened. The internal struggle had only lasted a few seconds and now Potter was following the order.

Draco watched as Potter walked all the way up to them. The boy was only a foot from where Lucious sat. Then Harry got to his knees and slammed his head hard on the wooden floor. Harry stood back up. A stream of blood slowly made its way down his face. Draco watched as a drop fell from the boy’s chin.

Draco had seen house elves hurt themselves before, but to see Potter do it…he had no words. Part of it freaked him out, but another part, the sadistic part, took great pleasure in watching Potter’s guilt consume him until he had to punish himself. 

His mind began filling up with things he wanted to make the other boy do. Then Draco really looked at the green-eyed boy. Harry Potter was standing only about a foot away from them…and completely naked. His hands were desperately covering his crotch. Draco couldn’t help the blush that made itself known on his cheeks.

In all honesty, Draco had always liked Harry Potter. Not necessarily as a friend though. The boy’s presence had always done strange things to him sexually. Draco was gay. He knew this since he was about five. He had fallen in love with the boy who was his age and had already defeated The Dark Lord. He’d read about the boy named Harry Potter in books. It sounded like a fairytale. A powerful boy with black hair and green eyes who had killed Voldemort when he was only a baby. Harry was like a prince to him, a boy from a story and nothing more. The boy couldn’t possibly exist in the real world.

Then he’d met a boy just like the book described in Madam Malkin’s shop when he was eleven years old. Draco saw the resemblance immediately and became so nervous that he rambled on and on, bragging about this and that to impress the boy, not that he thought he was talking to the actual Harry Potter. When he got on the train and found out the boy from the shop really was the famous Harry Potter, he instantly offered his friendship. But those green eyes looked at him skeptically after he’d told him how unwise it was to hang out with a Weasley. From then on the two became something like enemies. Draco taunted Harry, though he licked his lips at the thought of kissing him. He humiliated him, though he wanted to humiliate him in other ways, sexual ways. Draco masturbated to thoughts of him. He wished he could force the powerful boy to submit to him…and now he actually could.

Harry Potter was no longer the powerful prince from his books. Harry was a house-elf. His house-elf. Well, his father’s. He’d have to convince the man to give him the boy. For even though Draco was told that Harry had elf blood, though Harry Potter was legally a house-elf, Draco still desired him sexually. He couldn’t wait to give the boy all manner of orders. He’d have Harry as his own personal house-elf if it killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the story so far. If you're new to my work, hi, I'm Finnian and I have a website: https://finniansiog.home.blog/ where I post updates and sneak peeks for future chapters and fics along with my original stories you can't find anywhere else. I just finished a big project so go check it out!
> 
> You can also follow me on twitter at: https://twitter.com/FSiog for more updates and my thoughts on a multitude of topics.


	3. Potty the Elf

The Malfoy’s apparated to their mansion with Harry. Draco went with them. It was a weekend and the boy got permission to spend the two days with his family.

Once they were back home, Lucius ordered one of his house-elves to fetch Harry a pillowcase to wear. When the elf came back and handed the cheap, scratchy fabric to the black haired boy, Harry looked alarmed. Harry turned to Lucius.

“Could I at least get one a little longer?”

Lucius didn’t look at him. “You’re one of my house-elves, Potter, and that’s the customary pillowcase that I give to all my elves. There are no longer ones. Don’t forget, boy,” Lucius stared down at him like he was an insect. “You’re just a house-elf.”

Harry put the pillowcase on and immediately noticed that the material wasn’t long enough to fully cover his dick and balls. Harry blushed and used his hands to try and stretch the fabric. He noticed the younger Malfoy staring at him with gleaming eyes and a sadistic sneer.

“Don’t tear it,” Draco said. “That’s the only one you’ll be getting. Right, father?” Harry watched the man nod. “Father, I think we should give our new house-elf a name. It wouldn’t be proper to call him by a human name.”

“You’re right. Do you have any suggestions?”

“How about Potty?”

“That’s childish, Draco,” said Narcissa.

“No, I think it suits him,” Lucius defended. “Potty. Alright.”

Harry wanted to stare daggers at them, but thought better of it. The thought alone made him feel a little guilty. Was this really going to be his life? Was he going to be stepping on eggshells twenty-four seven to evade punishing himself? It was ridiculous.

Then the first real order came. “Potty,” Draco said, head held high, “go to the kitchen and make me a sandwich. Ham and cheese. Make it with honey glazed ham cut from the bone and seasoned with pepper. For the cheese, only melted baby Swiss will do. Don’t forget the tomatoes and pink radicchio lettuce. Season the tomatoes with Himalayan salt and pepper. Don’t forget the mayonnaise. Use it sparingly.”

Harry’s eyes widened, but before he could say anything, Narcissa spoke up. “I’d worry for your health, Draco. Do you really want to eat something that some filthy half-elf on its first day cooked up?”

Draco really, really did. The very thought of forcing the great Harry Potter to make him a sandwich made his cock twitch. “I suppose not.”

“You should just have your elf, Milly do it,” she looked away from her son. “Milly!”

Less than a second later, a small female house-elf apparated into the room. “What can Milly be doing for you masters?”

“Milly, my son wants a sandwich.”

Milly bowed and turned to Draco. “What kind of sandwich would Master Draco be fancying today?”

“Oh it doesn’t matter,” Draco said, bored now that Potter wasn’t going to be the one to do it. “Just ham and cheese.”

“Any special instructions, Master Draco? What type of ham is Master Draco be wanting? Cheese?”

“Doesn’t matter. Surprise me.”

While that was taking place, Lucius ordered Potter, or rather _Potty,_ to dust around the house. “I want this house spotless. If I see even a speck of dust anywhere in my home, you will be begging for my forgiveness. Do you understand, Potty?”

Harry was used to such orders and threats from so many summers with the Dursley’s. “Yes, sir.”

“You will refer to me as Master Lucius, my wife as Mistress Narcissa, and my son as Master Draco from now on, understand?”

“Yes, Master Lucius.” Harry felt his cheeks burn with both embarrassment and hatred at having to call these people, who so obviously hated him, by such titles.

“You can grab a feather duster from the custodial closet. Call for Tatty if you have any questions.” Then the man left to do god-only-knows-what. Narcissa had also left the room. It was just Harry and Draco in the foyer now.

“What are you waiting for, Potty? Father gave you an order. Get to it.”

Harry hated the boy’s sneer. “Y-yes, Master Draco,” Harry got out, grudgingly.

Harry called for Tatty, who looked at him, then at Draco. “Does Master Draco have a guest?”

“No you worthless elf,” Draco said. “That’s our new house-elf, Potty.”

The elf looked at Harry. “You is being a house-elf, Potty? But you is looking—”

“Stop wasting time. Show him to the custodial closet so he can start his work.”

“Yes, Master Draco.” Then the elf turned to Harry again. “We is needing to apparate to the basement, Potty.”

“Um…I don’t know how to apparate yet.” Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Draco smile.

“You is not knowing—but—” The elf took a breath. “Is okay. But now we is needing to walk all the way down. We is needing to be quick or we be punished. Let’s go,” the elf quickly walked down the closest set of stairs with Harry following after. Draco stayed where he was.

When they reached the basement, Tatty gave him a quick tour. The custodial closet was actually a rather large room with every sort of cleaning supply you could imagine. Next to it was the linin closet, which contained every kind of fabric item from bed spreads to silk napkins. There were other similar closets for other things, which the elf showed him quickly. Then the elf showed Harry the basement kitchen. The Malfoy mansion has two kitchens. The basement kitchen is where the elves make most of the food. Milly was currently in there making a sandwich while the other elves were preparing extravagant dishes that would serve as the Malfoy’s dinner. Tatty told him that the Malfoy’s tended to have three to five course meals every night and it took hours of preparation.

Harry saw the house-elf Milly finish the sandwich, put it on a silver serving platter with a cover on top. Then the elf disapperated with the meal.

“Usually we being apparating meals on dinner table for masters, but since Master Draco only wanted a separate meal apart from breakfast, lunch, or dinner, meal is brought to him.”

“…okay,” Harry said. Would he be expected to work on fixing meals every day like the other house-elves? Harry knew how to cook after having to make food for the Dursley’s, but Harry didn’t think he could make anything too fancy like what would probably be expected of him here. “Do all the elves prepare the meals?”

“No. Tatty job is being mostly cleaning, not cooking. Some house-elves even have job of being personal elves for masters. Dottie is being Mistress Narcissa’s elf, for instance. Personal elves be doing everything they can for Master.”

Then Tatty showed Harry the rest of the basement. The house-elves had their own bathroom and living space down there. Tatty told him that house-elves weren’t permitted to use the other bathrooms in the house. Those were for humans. The house elf bathroom was large and unsegregated. Both male and female elves used the same bathroom. The floor and walls were an ugly gray tile. There were a row of urinals and another row of toilets. There were no stalls. Apparently the Malfoy’s didn’t care about the elves having privacy. Both the toilets and urinals were close to the ground as if they were made for small children. Harry thought that made sense since house-elves were short in stature, but Harry sighed at knowing the toilets would be uncomfortable for him.

There was another room at the end of the bathroom that was solely for taking showers. Tatty told him that every Monday and Thursday at 1:00 am sharp, all the elves took a ten minute shower. They were not permitted to take a shower at any other time, and if they missed it due to being too slow or in the middle of following an order, then they’d just have to wait till the next designated time and date.

Harry looked at the large space. He knew he’d have to duck down when he took his showers as, like the toilets and urinals, the showerheads were closer to the ground than he was used to. He noticed that for every two showerheads there was a bar of soap in a small basin attached to the tiled wall.

When they left the room, Tatty showed him the house-elf mess hall. “So when do we eat dinner?”

“We house-elves not be eating dinner. We only eat lunch. It was at 2:00 pm. You be missing it today so you must be waiting for tomorrow.”

“Wait, we only get one meal a day?” Harry couldn’t believe this.

“A house-elf’s body is not the same as humans’, Potty. We only need one meal a day and we be full.”

“But I’m not like you. I’m only a little-bit elf.”

“Then you is having hard time,” Tatty said a little sadly. “And not just with food. We is sleeping less time too.”

“How much less?”

“From after shower at 1:10 to 6:00 am.”

“Only five hours? That’s insane!” Harry put his hand over his mouth at his outburst. The other elves in the room had turned to stare at him. Well actually, they had already been staring. “Um, are there other house-elves here that are part human?”

Tatty looked shocked. “Of course not! Half-elves is being very rare. You is being only one here.” Then Tatty lowered his voice. “Tatty has seen others that serve other houses though, but none looked as human as you is looking. Others Tatty can tell right away that they part elf. You look very human.”

_“POTTY!”_ Harry heard the voice of Draco Malfoy.

Harry turned around, but the boy wasn’t there. But it sounded so clear. “Tatty, did you hear—”

_“POTTY!”_

Harry realized the voice was coming from inside his head. What was going on?

“What is wrong, Potty?” Tatty asked.

“I hear a voice calling my name in my head.”

“That’s the Master! You must go!” Tatty forced a feather duster into Harry’s hand. “Go now. Hurry, run, or you is being punished!”

Harry ran up the stairs at the elf’s request. When he got up to the first floor, he saw Draco standing there, hands on his hips and tapping his foot impatiently. Harry was out of breath.

“What’s this, Potty? I’ve already finished my meal and you still haven’t started dusting? I always knew you were lazy, Potty, but to not follow an order…I’m going to have to punish you,” Harry saw that the blond was enjoying this. His smile was wide and made Harry fearful.

“Tatty was just giving me a tour of the basement. We were just finishing up…Master Draco.” Harry hated using the title. He’d much rather call the other boy a ferret. The second he thought that he began to feel the guilt.

“Oh, I didn’t know father’s orders were for you to get a tour.” Draco said sarcastically. “I believe he told you to clean.”

That sent even more guilt coursing through him. It was horrible. He needed to do something. Alleviate it, and quick. Harry pinched the back of his hand hard. It hurt, but a lot of the guilt went away.

“That’s not enough. I need to punish you personally, Potty.” Draco held out his wand. Harry shrunk away in fear. “Accio whip!” Harry saw a black leather whip make its way from the basement and into Draco’s waiting hand. “This is for punishing bad house-elves, Potty. I hope the two of you will be good friends.” Draco held the whip out. “Get on your knees and kiss it.”

Harry didn’t want to feel the guilt build up again. He was still feeling traces of it. He got down on his knees, scooted forward and leaned toward the intimidating leather.

“Go on,” Draco chided.

Harry sighed and kissed the leather whip in Draco’s hands.

“There. That wasn’t so hard. Now,” the boy said, coming to stand behind him. “Lift up your pillowcase, I’m going to give that disobedient ass of yours some nice red marks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, check out my website: https://finniansiog.home.blog/ where you can find my other fics and great originals too.
> 
> I have a Christmas original that's perfect for right now and a brand new beastiality original that's getting a lot of attention! They're both up on my site.


End file.
